1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of multimedia. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for distributing personalized editions of media programs using bookmarks.
2. Description of Related Background Art
In recent years, the distribution of audio and video programs in a digital format has witnessed a tremendous increase in popularity. For example, compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs) are now ubiquitous in the industry. Moreover, personal video recorders (PVRs), which digitally record broadcast television programs, are now replacing analog video cassette recorders (VCRs) in many households.
Digital editing of media programs by consumers is also becoming more popular. Today, consumers may digitally record and edit a television program to create a personalized edition that is free of commercials or that only contain highlights.
Users may desire to share these personalized editions with their friends or relatives. Unfortunately, a number of obstacles limit a consumer's ability to share an edited version of a media program with other people. First, storing media content, particularly video, in a digital format consumes a large amount of storage space. For example, a two hour movie may easily include more data than may be conveniently stored on a CD-ROM. Likewise, transmitting media content via a network, such as the Internet, consumes a great deal of bandwidth. Consequently, transmitting an edited version of a program to a friend may be both slow and expensive.
Second, sharing personalized editions of media programs may violate copyright laws. In the United States, the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA) imposes limitations on sharing protected content in a digital format. Moreover, recent decisions involving Napster and other companies have highlighted the copyright issues raised in file sharing.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a technique for distributing personalized editions of media programs that does not consume excessive bandwidth or violate applicable copyright laws.